


Winter Vacations

by Himitchen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitchen/pseuds/Himitchen
Summary: Vacations with the Hamadas. Snow, Ski Lessons, nothing could be wrong, right? ...Right. M Rated for mentions of... Mature things. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Harry Potter
Kudos: 38





	Winter Vacations

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Rewrited this short story because I couldn't help but cringe at how bad it was xD
> 
> Now, it's much longer (and hopefully better) Consider this a (late) Christmas gift.
> 
> **This little story could be called an extra or an Omake (It's a comical little extra -sketch- that sometimes appears in an anime ^^) It could be a continuation of my other story The Untitled Song, but can be a read as a separate story, you decide :) (Haru can walk perfectly on this one)
> 
> ****WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason.****

"Alright. Place your feet on this position ..."

"Tadashi, I am not completely sure about this." Haru mumbled as he warily eyed the ski gear on his boyfriend's hands, the same gear that he had been trying to convince him to try on for the past minutes.

"You'll do fine," Dismissing his concern with a wave, Tadashi continued, "Just trust me."

"Ugh, alright, but I still think that we shouldn't be doing this." He spoke with his arms crossed. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"That hurt a little, babe." Tadashi said slightly pouting.

Haru glared at him, unaffected. "If I fail I'll blame it on your teaching abilities."

Tadashi just hummed thoughtfully. "I'll blame it on your learning abilities, then."

Haru grumbled with a reddening face. "As if you were better!" He exclaimed in frustration. "You were supposed to stop the ball!"

"Uh, yeah, you were right on that." Tadashi murmured with a faraway gaze. Being honest, he had lost his concentration as soon as he saw those short shorts he wore that time. It wasn't every day that his boyfriend wore such a thing and adding the great expanse of sweat drenched skin he could see... the ball to the face was worth it.

Without looking at him, Haru huffed indignantly before turning away. "Why won't you just drop it? I'm sorry that I broke you nose that time." He mumbled. "I still can't forgive myself! I never meant to hurt you-!"

"But that wasn't your fault!" Tadashi insisted as he reached out towards him and closed the space between them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He murmured as he held him close to his chest and pressed his lips on his boyfriend's head. "I just like seeing you get so worked up because of it."

At that Haru couldn't help but snort a laugh against his chest. "You were doing such a good job but then you had to ruin it."

"I'm sorry." Tadashi laughed, pulling him closer.

Soaking in the warmth of his boyfriend, Haru sighed blissfully and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Let's stop apologizing, please. And hold me properly." He demanded.

"So demanding." Tadashi chuckled and did so. "Anything you ask."

Lifting his face, Haru looked at him with an impish smile and raised an eyebrow. "You should be careful with what you say, you might regret that later."

Tadashi hummed. "I don't know. I feel content with my choice of words. We will have to see, isn't it?" He said with a grin, leaning to kiss him.

Haru smiled and reached to meet him lips when...

"Stop it, you two!" Hiro shouted as he quickly passed them by on a snowboard launching a surge of snow their way before he disappeared in the distance with a yell of "Disgusting!"

"Show off." Haru mumbled and pulled Tadashi away before reached towards the ski gear that was left on the ground when they were having their discussion. "Alright, what do I have to do?" He asked after he managed to fit his skis correctly and held the poles on his hands, looking at his partner expectantly.

"Give me a kiss?" Tadashi grinned.

Haru sputtered. "About skiing!"

Tadashi pouted.

"Forget it! I'll leave, then!" He exclaimed and turned away, stomping towards the town, grumbling the whole way, the skis making it difficult to walk.

"No, Haru, wait!" Tadashi called and then his eyes widened as he noticed where he was heading. "That's a slope!"

Too late, he thought as he heard his shocked yelp on the way down.

"Haru! Slow down!"

"I don't know how!" Haru screeched, wildly moving his arms still holding the poles.

"It's a slope! Make a V with your feet!"

_"A WHAT?!"_

Tadashi cursed, quickly taking a hold of his poles and rushed after him. Seeing him heading towards a tree he quickened his pace.

Finally catching up to him, he grabbed him by the waist and turned, making them fall on the snow with Haru on top of him.

"Uff!"

"I told you… to make a V… with your feet…" Tadashi wheezed out as he tried to regain his breath while Haru laughed breathlessly, resting his head against his boyfriend's chest. "I know that now."

Sighing, Tadashi dropped his head on the snow, letting his racing heart slow down after the scare. "I totally blame you, y'know?"

Haru only kept laughing for a moment before he slowly pulled away a little only to end up sitting on his lap. "Well..." He drawled as he took notice of their positions. "I can't say that I don't like this turn of events, but I believe we had some teaching to do first, I think?" He finished with a playful twinkle on his eyes.

Tadashi gulped heavily as he began cursing mentally. All of these insinuations were slowly but surely crumbling his resolve.

Usually, his lover wasn't this open on anything that could be deemed as suggestive. Not that he was a virgin; neither of them was, as that had changed a few months ago; anyways, back on track.

It wasn't that Haru wasn't a captivating being; on the contrary, he had lost count on how many times he had found himself just staring, admiring and wondering how he had managed to find him. How they managed to find each other. But he seemed completely unaware of his looks and how much his closeness affected him and it baffled him.

Now, he was almost certain that his lover was the kind of person that would highly prefer tender love-making on the quietness of their home than on a strange place like a hotel room, which was the reason that this sudden seductive side of him bewildered him.

It seemed that the cold was only bringing out more of his playful nature.

Now, he needed to get a hold of himself and get going before things managed to escalate, but the constant pressure against his groin made things difficult.

Just then Hiro appeared.

"Oi, what happened to you two? Tadashi? You okay?"

"I-" He cleared his throat when his voice betrayed him. "I'm okay." He said, trying to ignore the smug expression on his boyfriend's face.

Haru grinned, noticing his predicament and glanced at Hiro. "He's okay, Hiro. Don't worry. He saved me." He told him while still sitting casually on top of Tadashi.

"Saved you?" He asked confusedly before he glanced at the scattered poles a few meters away, "Oh, skiing?"

"Yep. I didn't know how to slow down, so he had to pull me away and we crashed." He explained as he was getting a little uncomfortable on his position and moved his hips in an almost unnoticeable manner but Tadashi felt it.

_Oh boy, he felt it._

Tadashi let out a low whine that sounded more like a pained grunt to the innocent ears of his brother.

Haru turned his head towards him so fast he was surprised that it hadn't snapped. "Oh, dear," Glancing hesitantly at Hiro, he decided to hastily make their leave. "Hiro, hey, I-I'm going to take him to the hospital just to be sure, one can't be completely sure with these things. Bye!" He quickly said and swiftly dropped their skis before getting to his feet, grabbed Tadashi's arm, lifting him and pulled him towards the town... towards their hotel more like.

Hiro stared after them, completely confused and a little worried for his brother.

**.oOo.**

"We are finally here..." Haru breathed out as soon as they got to their shared room, dropping himself unceremoniously on the bed. As silence took over the room, he lifted himself to glance worriedly at his boyfriend who just remained standing by the door with a dark look on his eyes.

"T-Tadashi? Are you alright?" He asked concerned. The unfamiliar darkness on his eyes gave him dangerous look that made him swallow nervously.

_He would be lying if he'd say that it didn't turn him on._

"That wasn't fair." Tadashi grumbled as slowly stalked towards the bed.

"What-?" He yelped when he was pushed down, Tadashi on top of him taking a hold of his hands and placing them on top of his head on the mattress.

"In front of my brother? Really?" He questioned with an irritated growl.

"It wasn't my intention, I swear!"

"How come I don't believe you?" He stated, lifting Haru's sweater with his free hand, exposing his skin.

Taking a shuddering breath at the cold air, Haru tried to break free twisting his body to no avail. "H-hold on! I really, really wasn't meaning to!" He let out a gasp when he felt Tadashi's warm breath and tongue leaving warm trails on his chest.

"Say the truth, Haru." He said, before taking one of his nipples in his mouth.

"I'm not-!" He started but he was cut mid-sentence, letting out a gasp when Tadashi bit down on nipple and then soothed it with his tongue.

"Come on, Haru, just say the truth. Is not that hard." Tadashi teased, moving his hips a bit more forcefully with each word making their groins rub together; enjoying the way his lover whined and arched his back.

"Alright! Alright! I just wanted to tease you a little but I didn't mean to do that!" He exclaimed. "I never meant to do anything in front of your brother! I'm sorry!"

"Was it that hard?" He said teasingly, releasing his arms.

"I'm sorry," Flushed, Haru whispered breathless as he laid boneless on the bed with his stomach exposed.

"If you could only see yourself." Tadashi breathed out, releasing his hands and pulling away to stare at him better. "You are gorgeous." He whispered as he leaned forward, lightly tracing his lips across his neck towards his cheekbones avoiding the lips that was desperately seeking his.

Haru just whimpered, "Please, stop teasing. You can do that later, but not now." He said as he pulled him down by the collar of his jacket and kissed him passionately, moaning as soon as he felt wandering hands across his skin.

"I think I accepted the consequences of my actions, when will you will take responsibility of yours?" He panted, grabbing a hold of Tadashi's jacket trying to take it off and twisting his hips, causing them both to groan at the friction.

Tadashi groaned huskily as he took in the sight of his boyfriend writhing underneath him, taking off his jacket followed by his shirt under Haru's attentive eyes. "As I said before, anything you ask,"

_As they got lost in each other the only thing remaining on their minds was:_

_'Bless this long winter vacation.'_

**.oOo.**

Slowly opening the door as quietly as he could, Tadashi glanced towards the bed where his lover laid dozing peacefully. As if noticing his presence, Haru nuzzled his pillow, drifting back to consciousness and stretched his arms searching for him.

Noticing his wake fullness, Tadashi approached the bed before carefully pulling back some locks of black hair from his face and leaned to kiss his lips chastely. "Hey."

Haru hummed into the kiss and greeted. "Hi." He rasped and then blinked surprised at the sound of his own voice.

Tadashi cleared his throat, rubbing his neck embarrassedly. "That's my fault..."

Haru blushed at that, remembering the events of the previous day. _He had been quite loud…luckily the walls were thick enough so one would've heard them._ "Don't worry." He smiled as he kissed him deeply, trying to pull him on top of him.

Tadashi hummed into the kiss before reluctantly pulling away. "As tempting as it is, we can't." Seeing Haru's pout he added. "Cass is downstairs making breakfast."

Sighing, Haru nodded. "I'll take a shower, then." He said pulling the covers away and headed toward the bathroom completely naked, but stopped at the door and glanced over his shoulder. "I don't mind sharing the shower, y'know." He said softly and then disappeared inside.

Tadashi blinked out of his stupor and rushed towards the bathroom, dropping his garments on the way.

Haru's laughter resonated in the room.

**.oOo.**

"Here," Tadashi said as he gave him a cup of honeyed tea which he took gratefully with a smile.

"What happened yesterday?" Cass asked worriedly. "Hiro told me you had some accident? You are okay, Tadashi?"

'He is more that okay' Haru thought blushing deeply and distracted himself with the tea.

"Uh, well, yes, I- I'm alright." Tadashi said quickly. "Luckily Haru quickly took me to the hospital."

"Oh, that's good." And then she glanced at him. "And you, Haru? Are you okay? You seem to be a little off today."

"I- I'm-" He rasped not knowing what to say.

Tadashi quickly interceded. "He caught a cold and his throat hurts a little, that's why he's not saying much." Haru then coughed behind his hand, trying to contain his mirth.

"Oh my, if you want I can prepare you an herbal tea."

"No!" They both exclaimed at the same time startling Cass. "No, I'm okay, really. I-I don't want to bother."

"Nonsense! I think I have everything I need in the kitchen. I'll prepare it right away." She said as she headed into the kitchen.

Haru glared at Tadashi.

"What? What did you want me to say?" Tadashi asked defensively.

Haru just shook his head, and glanced around. "Where is Hiro anyways?"

"Still asleep, I think." He replied. "He was going on and on about enjoying his freedom." He grinned. "I left a little present next to his bed."

"What did you-?" Hiro asked suspicious but was cut off by a crash followed by a loud yell.

"Tadashi! You are dead!" Hiro shouted.

"Oh boy." Haru mumbled.

Tadashi calmly rose from the table and kissed him, before casually bidding goodbye with a, "Gotta go," and headed towards the front door whistling happily.

Just a second after he left, Hiro appeared in his pajamas seething and holding a broken alarm clock on his hand. "Where is he?!"

"He just left."

"I'm going to kill him!" He belted, heading towards the door but Haru took a hold of his shirt, pulling him back.

"You aren't going anywhere like this." He told him, taking him towards his room.

Hiro twisted on his grip trying to free himself. "Hey, you can't stop me!"

"You are going to get sick and then you'll have to take Cass' special tea." He grimaced at that. "Do you really want that?"

"... No."

"Then, change. You can plan on killing him later."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: These two are in a constant state of Honeymoon Phase.
> 
> Been thinking of making a chapter with the mature scene, but I'm not sure about it. Anyways, hope you liked it. Let me know what you think?


End file.
